Joely Fisher
| birth_place = Burbank, California, U.S. | nationality = American | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1987–present | spouse = Christopher Duddy, 1996-present | relatives = 3 children parents Eddie Fisher (singer) and Connie Stevens (actress) = Tricia Leigh Fisher (sister) Carrie Fisher (half sister) Todd Fisher (half brother) | series = The Golden Palace | character = Paula Webb | episodes = "The Runaways" (episode #14) }} Joely Fisher (born October 29, 1967) appears as Paula Webb, the mother of Oliver Webb in the episode of The Golden Palace titled "The Runaways" (episode #14). Joely is perhaps best known for her work on television as Paige Clark on Ellen as well as Joy Stark in the Fox sitcom series Til Death, and most recently as a guest judge on RuPaul's Drag U, and also on stage and in films. Background Fisher was born in Burbank, California, the daughter of singer Eddie Fisher and actress Connie Stevens. Her younger sister is actress Tricia Leigh Fisher. She has a half sister, actress Carrie Fisher, and a half-brother, Todd Fisher, from her father's previous marriage to actress Debbie Reynolds. Her parents divorced when she was age two, and she was raised by her mother. Fisher began performing on stage in her mother's Las Vegas act at age seven. She and Tricia toured the world with Stevens, attending many different schools and having tutors. They then attended Beverly Hills High School. Fisher went to the University of Paris for one semester. While on her way there, she stopped off in New York City and dropped in unannounced on her father, reestablishing relations with him. She then attended Emerson College, but left before graduating to begin an acting career. She was name Miss Golden Globe at the 1992 Golden Globe Awards. Career Her first movie role was Averil in the comedy film Pretty Smart (1986), which starred her sister, Tricia. Joely then played Kris in TV's Schoolbreak Special drama Dedicated to the One I Love (1991) opposite Danielle Ferland. Next came the feature I'll Do Anything (1994) starring Nick Nolte, which helped her career as bigger roles followed. She had a variety of guest roles on shows such as Growing Pains, Blossom, Caroline in the City, The Outer Limits, Grace Under Fire and Coach. In 1994, she landed her most prominent role when she was cast as Paige Clark on the ABC-TV sitcom series Ellen. She played the role until the series ended in 1998. That same year she earned a Golden Globe Award nomination. She followed Ellen with the role of Dr. Brenda Bradford in the feature movie Inspector Gadget (1999) opposite Matthew Broderick. Joely's Broadway theatre debut was as a replacement in the revival of Grease (1994). She was also a replacement in the revival of Cabaret (1998). From 2003 until 2005, she starred in the Lifetime network's drama series Wild Card as insurance investigator Zoe Busiek. After that, she had a recurring role as Lynette's boss Nina on the ABC-TV series Desperate Housewives. From 2006 until 2010, Fisher starred opposite actor Brad Garrett as Joy Stark in the Fox TV sitcom 'Til Death. Personal life Fisher married cinematographer Christopher Duddy on December 31, 1996. They have three daughters, Skylar Grace (born June 14, 2001), True Harlow (born February 2, 2006), and Olivia Luna (adopted September 2008). She is also stepmother to Duddy's two sons, Cameron and Collin.Jordan, Julia. - "'Til Death's Joely Fisher Adopts a Baby Girl". - ''People''. - September 29, 2008. -. Retrieved September 30, 2008. The family lives in Los Angelew next to Fisher's sister Tricia, with whom she is very close. In late 2008, she became an Artist Ambassador for "Save the Children". She traveled to Xai-Xai, Mozambique, to visit with children that are part of the child sponsorship programs."Actress Joely Fisher Joins Save the Children to Promote Child Sponsorship Programs". - "Save the Children]". - September 8, 2008. -. Retrieved January 4, 2009. References External links * * * Joely Fisher Biography and ‘Til Death Category:Actors Category:The Golden Palace guest stars